After the Storm
by iHateYourShirt
Summary: This is a Niley fanfic from Miley's point of view. I'm gonna add Jemi and Taylena too. Comment any tips or spelling/grammer mistakes, because this is my first story. Thanks Leah LovePeaceNiley
1. Chapter 1

Going undercover....yeah wasn't working for me. I really wanted to yell to the paps to piss off, but I knew that then the headline tomorrow would be something like "OUT OF CONTROL CYRUS YELLS PISS OFF TO PAPS" . It was Liam that told them to give us a break, with a lot of hand waving, well we made it into the cinema alive, I couldn't believe Liam was going to make me see 'The Last Song'. again. We had to come in late but I've seen the movie at least six times now so we were good. We sat down in two seats near the back, with three dudes on front of us, hehe they kinda reminded me of Nick, Joe and Kevin. I sat down as Liam whispered his lines, no offence to him but it was way annoying! I watched myself thinking why the hell was I there? I star in a kids tv show. All I knew was I was a better actress than Liam was at acting. I sank into the movie, I became Victoria, and Liam tried to become Will. It got to the kiss scene and one of the dudes on front of us got up and stormed out saying "I need some air". He looked like Nick.....but he couldn't be. Liam wouldn't let me out of my seat when I tried to get up. So I had to fake sick, I pretended to have serious stomach cramps, and he let me out and he didn't even come to check if I was ok, some boyfriend I have... I got out anyway thank goodness. I walked around a little in the deserted place, most people were in the screens and turned the corner to the tables, thats when I saw him. Nick. His face pink and head in his hands, he was the dude and Kevin and Joe were on front of Liam.... I was frozen, I couldn't move, like I was scared to. Nick was like a statue that was cracking...going to break before my eyes. I took a breath in "Nick" I whispered, I was surprised I could even whisper.. "Nicky"? That did it he looked straight up at me "Miles" he said in that soft voice that he alway used when he said my name, I melted. He taped the pause button on his iTouch as I walked forward, I bent over to see what he was listening to, he snatched it away from me, I wasn't giving up he started running in and out of tables me in giggles running after him, I didn't catch him because he was faster, he dropped it, I bend down and saw a picture of me and under Miles, 7 Things.... 


	2. Chapter 2

I was frozen on my hunkers, my eyes on the iPod touch on the floor. I knew Nick was staring at me, it was like I could feel his gaze. I moved my eyes upwards to Nick, he blushed pink and stuttered "Gotta.... go" and he ran. Joe and Kevin came out of the screen. Joe looked came over and flicked me on the forehead, and I fell to my bottom on the cold hard floor. "Yup still empty". I was not in the mood to have an insult fight with Joe. I saw Liam above me glaring at Joe. "Come on Miley, Joe has to go to his babysitters now" Joe gave Liam a cold glare back, Kevin rolled his eyes. I picked up the iPod and walked off with Liam, with no response. On the way home I looked through the iPod it was full of my songs and then I saw the most played. Before the Storm.

I shut myself in my bedroom and took a deep breath and called Demi's number. No answer. Selena. No answer. It was times like this that I wished I still had my twitter. Online chat I thought. Duh!

SmileyMiley: Hey are you guys on?

ddlovato: Ya think?  
SelGomez:Duh!

SmileyMiley: Code Purple Bush

SelGomez: Nick?  
ddlovato: Oh no... 


	3. Chapter 3

"Selena, stop hogging the popcorn" Demi moaned. Emergency Sleepover. "So its full of your songs" Selena asked. "Yup, nothing else". "What about me" Demi said as if Nick was there and she was asking him. "Not the point" Selena and I yelled back. "I'll shut up if you give me the popcorn" Demi muttered. Selena sighed and handed her the popcorn. Demi looked smug as she sat on my beanbag and watched 'Mean Girls'. She should really date Joe. Selena had dated Nick, so she was more help than Demi right now. "Can I see it"? I handed her the iTouch. I helped Demi find St Trinians in my huge pile of DVDs. We watched while Selena examined the iPod. After a while Demi and I were cheerleading and singing "We are the best, so screw the rest, we do as we damn well please, until the end, St. Trinians...." Selena was looking through everything. "Miiiiiley" Selenas eyes were wide. I looked over her shoulder. Nicks email was up and in drafts was tons of unsent emails to my address. Lots of them started with "I'm sorry" and ended with "I love you" Selena and I were just staring at it open mouthed until Demi started waving her hands on front of our faces. Sel just handed her the iPod. The three of us were frozen until Noah came in "Hey musical statues"! and turned on Michael Jackson full blast, Black or White. We danced with Noah until her bedtime, we said nothing but Noah was to busy dancing to notice. After what felt like a year Noah went to bed, then Demi clapped her hands "Right here's the plan". I listened to Demi, but her plan was all wrong... "Dems...I still like him" Demi kept on going for a while and then stopped like her brain had just got the message "You still like him"? "Miley do you have to work on being complicated, or is it a gift" Selena asked. 


	4. Chapter 4

New years eve, awesome I thought. I was on set shooting Hannah Montana, my director was talking to me "So you'll find a new love" I couldn't concentrate because Demi was miming him behind his back. "You're Dad choose the guy this time" I nodded. "Security dude...emm oh yeah Bob, let the guy in" Dad said. The guy walked in "What am I doing" he was asking Bob. "Oh my God" I whispered. Because there on front of me was Nicholas Jerry Jonas. "Awkward" Demi muttered and Selena suddenly needed the bathroom. I was going to kill Dad. "OK LET'S DO THIS" the director shouted. "I'm sorry" I stuttered "I can't" and I ran, I ran as fast as I could to Demi's car. Demi and Selena got in after me. "Take me home" I said to Selena who had ended up in the driver seat.

"C'mon Miley, get ready" Demi said as she shoved me off my bed. 7 p.m. still at my house. "For what" I groaned " the party" Selena answered. Disney New Year's party. Damn, I had totally forgot. I got ready really slowly. I was on make-up when my phone rang. Liam. Fabulous. I thought as I answered "Whatcha doin tonight" he asked "New Years Party" I answered "I'm comin" he demanded "Disneys only" I said, hung up and switched off my phone.

Demi drove us there and we posed for pictures outside, it was 11.56 p.m. when we got in. As soon as I walked in I bumped into someone "Sorry..." I began, then I saw who it was. Disney. Jonas. Nick. Duh! "I have to go" I shouted over the music to Demi and Selena. I ran out but he ran after me this time. "Miley" he said as he grabbed my wrist. "Are we just going to keep running away from each other?" I just stared. "Miley, I know you've seen that iPod but I don't care...because every single song I write is about you, you're in my heart and my heart won't let you go." His eyes were tearing up and so was mine, just seeing him crying or hurt. "Miley I'm still in love with you." Just then the clock struck midnight, 2010. Nick kissed me right then and I melted. I could see cameras flashing but I didn't care, I ignored it, it was just Nick and I. I wrapped my hands around his neck and my fingers tangled in his soft curls. All I could hear was the clock bell and fireworks and shouts and laughter as everyone came out of the party. I was cold but Nick was warm. I had forgotten how much I loved Nick. He pulled away from me "but you love Liam" he said and ran away before I could open my mouth. In that minute my world was going again, but now it had stopped. I knew I was crying buckets as I sank down to my knees, cameras were flashing before my eyes. Demi and Selena with Joe and Taylor Lautner were running over. I didn't have the power to move anymore... 


	5. Chapter 5

I am going to live the rest of my life in my bedroom. Its official. For the first time in months I went online. There was pictures of the kiss and me breaking down. On twitter (Demi's) those Niley fans were freaking out. Demi was making a playlist of feel-better break-up songs because the only one I had was '7 things' and it wasn't exactly helping. Ashley Tisdale's 'It's Alright, It's Ok' was helping most. Some of the nicknames the Niley fans had for Liam made me smile. Like Lamesworth and Liam Hemsworth-less. My phone suddenly rang and all three of us jumped, Lady Gaga refused to be ignored. "Damn" I said "Liam". I held the phone away from my ear as I prepared to answer. "What are you doing!?!?!" Selena hissed. "There is something I have to do" I answered. I took a deep breath and hit the answer button and the shouting started. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS MILEY!!!!!" You could hear it in the kitchen because Braison came running up with a baseball bat. He burst in with the bat "Oh its just the dude with serious anger issues"he muttered rolled his eyes and strolled out. "Liam, why do you love me" I asked, because I knew he wouldn't know the answer. "Miley, you know why I love you, babe" was his pathetic answer. "No, actually I don't" I said blandly back. "Because your awesome" he said with no feeling. I felt like screaming. How could I have been so stupid? "Liam, you are using me for publicity, and I know that now, it's over" and I hung up. Then I smiled. No not a smile, a huge sparkly toothpaste commercial grin. "YES!!!!" Demi shouted in triumph "A SMILE!"and the three of us were laughing for no reason. "We are so weird" Selena panted between bursts of laughter. "Agreed" Demi and I giggled. "Liam Hemsworth-less" I gasped Noah came in laughing "Why are we laughing" she asked. We were laughing so hard we couldn't answer.

[A/N: If comments don't go up on this story I may delete it..so keep the comments coming because they mean alot =) Thanks, Leah. x 


	6. Chapter 6

I felt lost walking down my own street. My army of support were gone. It was just me. Well and Sofie but she didn't count. It wouldn't be long before I was surrounded by cameras, so I walked back home. I couldn't take cameras today.I got home and flopped on my bed, my fairy lights twinkled above my head board. I decided to check my schedule. "Great" I said to myself. I was on Oprah the next day. I bravely decided to call my army. I ended up with Joe aswell.

---

9 p.m. and I was on air with Oprah. Oprah was really nice to me and I was fine. Until she mentioned New Years "Damn" I thought to myself. I could see Demi and Selena biting their lips as I answered. "I went to a Disney New Year Party"I answered her truthfully. "Ok" Oprah accepted my answer. "So have you heard Nick Jonas and the administrations new song 'Stay'?" Oprah asked. "No" I answered. "We have a clip of it here" Oprah said as we all turned to the TV. A lovely melody of a heart-breaking song filled the studio, no one said a word. Nick put his emotions and soul into the song. He even fell to his knees. I heard Before the Storm on his own. But not this. Watching him was too much for me. I burst into tears and fell to my knees, feeling the pain that Nick put into that song and the lyrics. "Miley, are you ok?" Oprah asked, she sounded panicked. I didn't respond or even look at her. My support ran on set and ran straight to me. Picking me up and supporting my body, like I had a broken leg. Joe talked to Oprah "I think it would be better for her if she left now" Joe said Oprah nodded, "Tell her I didn't mean to hurt her" Oprah whispered after him. Oprah carried on to the next person professionally. Back in my dressing room, I was in tears on the sofa. Joe came in "I get why I'm here now" he said. "Joe go and get some tissues" Demi ordered. "Fine" Joe moaned.

[A/N: Thanks for all the support please comment and the next chap is coming very soon, and follow me on Twitter LovePeaceNiley =) Leah 


	7. Chapter 7 : Final

We got sick of my house so we moved to Joe Jonas headquarters. I was so tired. I had not slept in three days. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep on the sofa. I heard the guys talking when they thought I was asleep. "I'm glad she finally saw Liam was using her" Joes deep voice said. "I know, shes very mixed up" said Selenas sweet voice. I felt their eyes on me, I don't know how but I can do that. "You wouldn't think she was looking at her....she looks.....peaceful somehow" Joe said quitely. "Talk to Nick, Joe" Demi said "for her sake". Then I heard the microwave beep. I better wake up soon, I thought....Hot Chocolate!

----

I spent the night at Joes then he drove me home the next day. Mom was talking about music college and how I really should go. And after a while, it was settled, I would go to a private stars music college, with Demi. Right now I really liked the sound of that idea. I would miss Joe and Selly even Kev and Dani, but I needed to get away from some of this....

[A/N: The sequel to this story is called "When lightning strikes" the first Chapter of that is coming soon. Its when Miley and Demi go to music college for stars leaving Selena behind and Nick is there and Mileys heart is put to the test. Enjoy! Leah. xx 


End file.
